


black over gold

by Itch



Series: Sabriel One Shots [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Heavy Angst, Hunter Sam, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam winchester has fought so many monsters in his lifetime, demons and angels alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black over gold

Sam’s back hit the wall and he choked out a cough at the force, feet slipping on the wet floor as he tried to regain his balance. He heard the echoing tap of footsteps coming towards him and he swallowed thickly, palms flat on the wall as he pushed himself back up and into a fighting position, fists raised, feet shoulder width apart. He could do this. He’d fought how many monsters of how many kinds? Wendigos, Shifters, ghosts and ghouls, lycans and vampires. He’d faced leviathans, a creature so old time forgot it. He’d helped defeat Eve, he’s gone toe to toe with Lucifer and _ won.  _ So why was this any different? A sadistic and high pitched laughter rung out in the darkness and his lip twitched in a snarl at the sound. He’d fought demons and--

 His attacker turned the corner, their eyes meeting, a grin spreading across the other’s face as he blinked, eyes flicking into a deep black that Sam could become lost in. The deep black of a tunnel with no end, the black of the Cage Sam had thrown himself into, the black of the night sky he often finds himself watching and asking where did it all go wrong. The demon’s hand came up and Sam found himself back against the wall, his airflow being cut off and he choked again, an ugly wet sound. The demon’s hand pushed the golden hair away from his Vessel’s forehead and Sam squirmed harder.

\--and he’d fought angels. 

 

The grin never dropped from Gabriel’s (( **That’s not Gabriel he’d never do this** )) face as he stepped closer and the black in his eyes vanished, returning to the gold Sam could lose himself in even though there was none of the usual softness there. The gold wasn’t the sunlight of an August morning, but more the gold of life-ruining whiskey that he’d seen pass over the lips of too many good men. He grabbed at his own throat as he was released and he fell to the floor again, gasping in deep breaths of freezing air. 

 “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, look what we have here. Big strong boy at the feet of a demon. Or am I an angel? Tell me Samaroo, what do you think?” Gabriel’s hand was firm on his jawbone as he gripped Sam’s face, tilting the hunter’s face to look up at him. “Tell me Sam, angel?” the eyes changed again, the voice suddenly becoming gravelly. “Or demon?”

 

Sam struggled, kicking at Gabriel’s (( **That’s not Gabriel he’d never dare hurt you what’s the name he calls you??** )) - shin’s, trying to get him off because how could he answer that question? Not when he used that gravelly voice either, the one that was entirely too similar to the one that Gabriel had in the morning, leaning over Sam to turn off the hunter’s alarm, or the one he had after screaming Sam’s name at just the right pitch. Gabriel (( **Precious starlight that’s the one, this is a demon in Gabriel’s Vessel remember that Sam it’s not him** )) slipped and Sam got up, grabbing his face and slamming the demon against the wall, fire in his eyes. 

 “You - you aren’t an angel, you’re a demon. How can a demon even possess an angel?” he snapped, pinning the demon’s hands above his head with one hand. The demon let out a wolf whistle, glancing up and he wiggled his hips. 

 “Ooh Sammy, getting all rough and tumble, using those big hands to get your way huh?” Sam pressed the demon’s wrists together, the bones grinding and he relished in the hiss of pain. (( **Gabriel that’s his Vessel you’re hurting his Vessel Sam you can’t do too much don’t wanna hurt Gabriel too** )) “And how can I, a simple Hell-dweller possess the body of your lover, the Messenger of God himself?”

 

There were the gold eyes again, except they looked like  _ Gabriel’s  _ this time and his grip loosened on instinct, refusing to hurt him, not wanting to --

 Mistake. 

The demon wrenched free, turning to be the one with Sam on the wall, demonic powers holding Sam there so he could stride about the room in the overly confident manner that  _ Gabriel  _ did. 

 

 “You see Sambo,”

 “Stop calling me that!”

 “Oh you’re such a  _ fiesty  _ one, I can see why he likes… sorry, liked, you.” The use of past tense - fucking past tense  _ no  _ \- made him kick out even though the demon wasn’t anywhere near him. “Anyway. Back to how I can wear your boyfriend like a glove. See. Most angels? Pure. Purer than the fresh fallen snow, with faith pouring outta their ears and songs about the glory of Heaven and the Almighty primed on the tip of their tongue ready to flow at every given opportunity. Gabriel? He wasn’t  _ faithful  _ and nor was he ready to sing the praises to a family he abandoned and left behind in favour of himself. Disloyal-”

 “He  _ is  _ loyal, loyal to us!” Sam said despite the lack of air because he wasn’t going to let this demon shit talk Gabriel without correction.

 “Loyal to you? Oh really? Sam, Gabriel is millenia old. He has had many affairs with many people. Do you really think every time he said those three little words that he meant it? How many other people, men and women, do you think he’s said that to over the years huh?” Sam struggled harder as his eyes prickled with tears because he was right, and he  _ knew  _ it, but at the same time he knew that was the truth because he’d said those three words before, to Jess, to Amelia. Yes he’d meant it every time, but he still meant it every time he’d said it to Gabriel and he wouldn’t let the demon take that away from him. 

 

The demon spun on his heel, snapping a yellow coloured lollipop and Sam’s harsh laugh even startled the demon at the suddenness. 

 “Lemon?” he asked, nodding at the confectionary. 

 “Pineapple.” Sam laughed again, hard and hysterical. Gabriel (( **The real Gabriel, his Gabriel** )) would never eat something like that. Sugar fiend or not, he had lines he wouldn’t cross. “Where was I? Ah yes. Well, with that seed in him, eating him from the inside out, the  _ guilt  _ that he abandoned Daddy and his big brothers, it was easy for me just to… slip all on up in here.” He patted Gabriel’s chest and walked back over to Sam, wiping a tear from his cheek. “You know he’s still in here right? Banging away at the little box I put him in. Hold on, he has a message for you.”

 

The golden eyes came back, but they were warm, they were soft but they were scared, they were oh so scared, and Sam wanted to cup his lover’s face and kiss away the fear, make him remember what it was like to be loved. Sam knew what it was like to have a demon possessing you and he knew Gabriel was  _ cold  _ and he wanted to fix it, he wanted to fix it so badly.

 “I love you.” The demon magic dropped, long enough for Sam to run a hand over Gabriel’s -  _ actually Gabriel  _ \- cheek, surprised at the warmth and suppleness of his skin despite the possession. 

 “I love you too Gabriel.” A sob broke through his words and he wanted to hold the angel close but he knew he couldn’t. 

 

He knew from the second he felt the handle of Gabriel’s angel blade be pressed into his free hand what he needed to do. 

 

(( **I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry if there was another way you know I would…** ))

(( _ Hurry Sam, before it’s too late before he takes back the control and I can’t do this one last thing for you please Sam don’t let the last time you see my eyes be the black please Sam please cling to the gold please Sam plea-- _ ))

 

The hand on Gabriel’s face slid over Gabriel’s eyes, covering them as Sam sunk the blade into his chest. Jaw dropping open, light shone from his throat and through the cracks in Sam’s fingers, Gabriel’s right hand tightening on Sam’s bicep as his left covered Sam’s eyes too so he didn’t have to see Gabriel’s die in front of him.

 

So he didn’t need to see if the eyes Sam had fallen in love with went to black again or not.

 

Light subsided and the room was dark and quiet again, the only sound being that of the dripping water and the soft  _ thump  _ as Gabriel’s body slipped from the blade to the floor. As his hand uncovered Sam’s eyes and Sam could see, he saw the huge wing imprints on the floor and he let out a loud sob of  _ relief.  _ He bent down, fingers brushing over Gabriel’s eyelids to close his eyes, put the black of death over the glassy gold and he lifted Gabriel’s limp body into his arms, ignoring the underlay of sulphur as he buried his nose in Gabriel’s hair, focusing on the candy floss and lightning. 

 “Angel. You’re an angel, always were. My angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> not sorry! :)  
> like it love it hate it hate me come tell me on tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
